Always
by K-RO
Summary: continuacion de "mi soledad y yo" (pesimo fic, por cierto) Kaiba tiene algo que decir y vaya que va a decirlo. (advertencia este sera mi primer lemon asi que no esperen gran cosa)


Always

****

By K-RO

__

Nota: esta es la continuación de mi fic "mi soledad y yo"

Originalmente, no pensaba hacer una segunda parte, pero no quede conforme con dejar al Inu-chan triste y solito. Ya no soy capaz de hacer finales tristes. (malo, muy malo)

Aquí habrá un poco de Lemon, será el primero, así que no esperen demasiado de todo esto.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Gimió al sentir la lengua caliente de su amante contra sus labios fríos por el vino. Adentrándose en su boca. Probándolo.

Sintió el choque de su espalda contra la pared. Sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura de su amante, frotando su entrepierna contra la de el, buscando con ahínco y desesperación un mayor contacto, mas fuerte, mas prolongado.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como sus labios inquietos bajaban por su cuello, gruñendo al encontrar el obstáculo de su camisa.

Rió tontamente. Y su amante, tomando aquello como una burla, mordió su piel en protesta.

Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, y su erección necesitaba con desesperación algo de atención.

Gimió de nuevo, gimió su nombre, su necesidad de sentirle, su deseo, su anhelo.

- Se.. Seto..

El aludido detuvo su trabajo, y miro expectante lo que tenia que decirle.

Pero el no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió tontamente, recordando como era que se encontraba ahí.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Habían pasado cerca de 72 horas desde aquella fatídica llamada. Joey había dormido gran parte de aquel tiempo; tomado cantidades industriales de café y llorado todavía el doble de la suma de las otras dos cantidades. El resultado fue que ahora tenia un dolor de cabeza atroz.

Aunque no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con el dolor de su corazón sangrante.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido arrancar el teléfono de la pared, desconectar el cable de la línea telefónica y la computadora y llevar todo afuera, dejándolo en al acera; cinco minutos después ya no había nada.

Ahora, el que se hubiera deshecho de la evidencia física, no significaba que el había olvidado.

Se seco por enésima vez las lagrimas y salió a trabajar.

Necesitaba volver al mundo, no había salido de su habitación en esos tres días, comido o lo que fuera, tampoco se había comunicado con sus amigos por la simple y sencilla razón de que desconecto el teléfono. No sabia si habían intentado localizarlo y si fueron a verlo, francamente no se molesto en contestar.

Pero ya no.

El iba a demostrarle al mundo quién era Joey Wheeler.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Era media tarde cuando regreso. Termino temprano de trabajar, pero fue a buscar a Yugi y pedirle una disculpa por haberse desconectado del mundo.

El problema fue que no lo encontró.

Ni Tea, ni Tristán, Bakura o siquiera Duke se encontraban, era como si todas las personas que conocía hubieran desaparecido.

Deprimido por su infructuosa búsqueda, decidió volver a su casa.

Iba doblando la esquina cuando vio la limusina de Kaiba estacionada.

Y al propio Seto Kaiba emergiendo de la puerta de su casa.

Se quedo estático. Sin saber si enfrentarlo o salir huyendo. Deseando y rogando a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se lo tragara.

O mejor aun, que se lo tragara a el.

Y es que el que Kaiba estuviera ahí no era el problema. No señor.

El problema era su reacción al verlo. Podía sentir como transpiraba frió y su corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo. Su boca seca y ese escalofrió que le recorría la espalda tampoco ayudaba.

Pero los dioses debieron tener los oídos tapados con pedazos de nubes por que el hoyo no se abrió.

Kaiba le miro con una emoción en sus ojos que no supo identificar y le sonrió. Y Joey detesto su reacción ante esto: detesto que su corazón se acelerara y su estomago se encogiera con la bella sonrisa de Kaiba.

Parecía una colegiala enamorada.

Sin saber como, sus piernas se movieron hasta quedar de frente al CEO.

El castaño miro hacia la puerta que acababa de cruzar y le dijo al cachorro:

- desconectaste la línea telefónica.

El teléfono.

La llamada.

__

Seto no tardes ¿si?.

Toda su confusión y tristeza se transformaron en ira.

¡¡ que descaro el de Kaiba el de aparecerse de ese modo!!

¿cómo se atrevía?

¿qué iba a decirle ahora? "lo siento Wheeler, pero encontré algo mejor que tu".

Kaiba, por otra parte. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que decir, estaba pensando en ello cuando vio el puño del cachorro cerrarse y lanzarle un golpe.

Reacciono con rapidez. Atrapando su puño y utilizando el impulso del mismo, jalo a Joey hacia si, abrazándolo e inmovilizándolo al mismo tiempo.

Hundió su cara en el cabello dorado de Joey, tan suave, con ese olor tan propio de su pequeño cachorro: vainilla y canela.

Bajo su rostro hacia su cuello, percibiendo su piel suave y cálida.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

- lo siento, Joey - susurro en su oído.

Joey cerro los ojos. Estaba confuso ¿cómo creerle?.

- no se si pueda confiar en ti.

- déjame explicarte... Por favor, ven conmigo, Joey.

Antes de que pudiera negarse, Kaiba le tomo de la mano y lo metió a la limusina. Esta arrancó como si supiera exactamente a donde iba.

Apenas había subido, Seto abrazo de nuevo a Joey, con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera.

Joey no dijo nada, deseo tanto y por tanto tiempo aquel abrazo.

Pero temía lo que pasaría después.

Seto sabia lo que Joey estaba pensando, conocía muy bien a su pequeño cachorro, y francamente no podía culparlo.

Pero antes de aquella misma noche, estaría tan feliz como el lo estaba en esos momentos.

- ¿sabes cuanto te amo? - le susurro a Joey. Y antes de que pudiera contestar. Lo estrecho un poco mas y siguió diciendo - no lo creo. Si supieras cuanto te amo. No pensarías que yo seria siquiera capaz de lastimarte.

Joey no dijo nada. Hace poco mas de tres días, el hubiera jurado que Seto lo amaba.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Pero se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Entre sus brazos tibios.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Joey...

Joey despertó exactamente en la misma posición: entre los brazos de Seto. No podía saber cuanto tiempo habían estado en aquel automóvil, pero había sido bastante. El sol ya estaba ocultándose cuando la limusina paro.

- Joey, ya llegamos.

- ¿a dónde?

- es una sorpresa.

Kaiba abrió al puerta, bajo y le ofreció la mano a Joey para que bajara también.

Cuando echo una mirada a su alrededor. Se quedo con la boca abierta.

Era una casa de campo, una hacienda... No sabia como llamarla, a la orilla de un hermoso lago. Grandes extensiones de praderas y bosques hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Y el sol ocultándose, bañando con sus ultimas luces, le hacían parecer un cuadro de ensueño.

Había globos metálicos en blanco y dorado por todos lados y una música llegaba a sus oídos proveniente de aquella enorme casa.

Un hombre, no mucho mayor que Seto, de su misma estatura, con el cabello negro ocultándole unos impresionantes ojos azul Zafiro se les acerco sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ya era hora - fue todo lo que dijo.

Y con eso fue mas que suficiente.

Esa voz... Era ... El.

__

Seto, no tardes ¿si?

¿qué significaba todo aquello.

No iba a quedarse a averiguarlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a salir huyendo.

Pero Kaiba ya había previsto esta situación, y en vista de que aun no había soltado la mano con la que lo ayudo a bajar, lo jalo de nuevo hacia si.

- Joey, el es Alexander Hardy, organizador de eventos y un buen _amigo_ mío.

Nótese que recalco el amigo.

- Lex - corrigió el hombre, extendiéndole la mano.

- Joey Wheeler - contesto al cabo de un momento, estrechándole la mano que ofrecía.

- lo se, ¡¡ diablos!! Todo el mundo lo sabe, Seto no ha dejado de hablar de ti: "Joey esto; Joey lo otro; mi cachorro eso; mi cachorro aquello".

Ese era un día de muchas sorpresas, por que cuando Wheeler se giro para pedir una bien merecida explicación. Se quedo de nuevo con la boca abierta ante la visión mas increíble de toda su existencia.

Seto Kaiba estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

- cállate, Hardy - amenazo el CEO.

- pero es la verdad - menciono con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Kaiba - interrumpió Joey - ¿qué significa todo esto?.

Seto, sin poder evitarlo, hizo un gesto de dolor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su pequeño cachorro le llamaba por su apellido.

Era aterradora la manera en que se había acostumbrado y dependía de Joey.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

- Hardy me estuvo ayudando a organizar esto - fue todo lo que respondió.

- ¿y que es "esto"?

- una sorpresa.

Bajo su rostro para poder besar a Joey. Sentir de nuevo sus labios suaves y tibios. Paso su mano por la nuca de Joey para profundizar el beso y obligarlo a abrir la boca. Se entretuvo explorándola largamente con su lengua, gustando su sabor a chocolate. Y lo mejor de todo aquello fue que su pequeño cachorro le respondió.

Interrumpió aquel maravilloso beso por dos factores muy poderosos.

El primero, por falta de aire.

Y el segundo, por que tenia algo muy importante que decir.

Le tomo el rostro entre las manos, y mirando esos dulces ojos castaños murmuró.

- Joey Wheeler, ¿sabes cuan importante eres para mi? Te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo por siempre, esta fiesta es para celebrar que de ahora en adelante, tu, yo y Mokuba seremos una familia. ¿vas a vivir conmigo, cierto?

Joey sintió sus rodillas doblarse, no cayo por que Seto lo sostuvo por la cintura.

¿acababa de escuchar lo que creyó?

Volteo la cabeza hacia Alexander Hardy, el cual todavía seguia ahí con su sonrisa de complicidad y después volteo de nuevo la cabeza hacia Seto.

El Ceo, adivinado sus pensamientos, explico.

- se lo que pensaste. Pero colgaste antes de que pudiera explicarte. En esa ocasión, ya íbamos de salida para terminar de organizar todo, se nos había hecho tarde. Y Hardy tiene la boca demasiado grande.

El Ceo dirigió su mirada mas intimidante hacia el chico de pelo negro.

- bueno - se justifico - de haber sabido que era tu pequeño cachorro, habría cerrado mi bocota.

- pero el te llamo... - Joey estaba muy confundido.

Y Kaiba sonrió. Joey era tan ingenuo.

- en América, Joey. Son menos formales y se llaman por su nombre de pila. Además de que Hardy siempre ha sido muy boquifloja.

Y Joey se sintió molesto consigo mismo. Avergonzado. Estúpido e idiota. Se volteo hacia el toro muchacho e hizo una reverencia.

- lo siento mucho, Hardey- San.

- Lex - corrigió de nuevo - no hay problema, no es tu culpa. Yo pensaría lo mismo de estar en tu lugar - se le acerco y le guiño un ojo - aunque no se que le vez a este monigote.

Joey rió mientras Kaiba sentía ganas de ahorcarlo.

- esa no es excusa - Joey realmente se sentía mal por dudar de Seto.

Se volteo a mirar al CCEO con una expresión francamente culpable.

Kaiba simplemente le sonrió de nuevo. No era su culpa, había sido suya por no haberse tomado el tiempo suficiente para comunicarse con Joey. Pero todos aquellos preparativos le habían tomado demasiado tiempo. Todo sea por Joey.

- tranquilízate, Joey- le consoló el CEO - nadie te esta culpando de nada, pero...

- pero ... - repitió Joey algo asustado.

- aun no me das una respuesta.

Joey no sabia si reír o llorar. Se había ganado la lotería con ese muchacho, en todas las formas.

- si, si quiero.

- bien - interrumpió Lex - entonces sígueme.

- ¿a donde? - pregunto Joey.

- ¿no esperaras presentarte en jeans y playera, cierto?

Joey volteo, mirando al CEO y este solamente sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Siguió a Hardy hasta la puerta lateral de la casa, por una escalera angosta, hasta llegar a un habitación bastante grande y bien iluminada, con un espejo de cuerpo entero y un traje negro extendido en la cama.

Joey se sentía lago cohibido con todo aquello. Se sentía nervioso con lo que iba a pasar, pero sobre todo, se sentía algo incomodo enfrente de Alexander Hardy, había acusado al pobre tipo de roba-novios y lo único que el estaba haciendo era su trabajo.

- Joey - el muchacho de pelo negro interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Joey ¿estas bien?

Joey parpadeo, y luego desvió la mirada, se sentía como el idiota mas grande del mundo.

- Lo lamento. Lamento toda aquella confusión... No dejo de pensar en que debí tenerle mas confianza a Seto, después de todo, en eso se basa cualquier relación, en la confianza y yo lo acuse y te acuse a ti, sin un verdadero motivo y me pregunto ¿por que es que el querría pasar su vida entera al lado de alguien que no confía?

- Joey, mírame.

Joey seguía con la cabeza baja.

Hardy tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto.

- Joey, mírame y pon atención por que solamente voy a decirlo una vez. Conozco a Seto desde hace mucho tiempo, y es la primera vez en la vida que lo veo completamente feliz, ríe y llora como cualquier otra persona, sus ojos brillan cuando te mira o solamente cuando habla de ti. Y tu le enseñaste eso, tu eres su luz, su sol y su alegría.

Joey no atino a responder a tantas cosas, nunca pensó ser de verdad tan importante para Seto.

- eres lo mejor que le ha pasado y cuando colgaste aquel teléfono... Bueno, nunca lo había visto así, tuve que abofetearlo y gritarle que tomara el primer avión de regreso.

- ¿tu hiciste eso? - Joey estaba realmente sorprendido con aquella revelación, Kaiba siempre había sido tan fuerte, en algunos casos hasta... Frió. El saber de pronto que el miedo que Joey sentía de perder a Seto era mutuo. Bueno, no se lo esperaba.

- ¿bromeas? Claro que lo hice, estaba fuera de control y además, Seto es un buen amigo y ahora... bueno, tu también.

- yo... Gracias.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

- de nada. Para eso son los amigos.

Joey sonrió, feliz de la vida.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seto Kaiba se paseaba de un lado a otro, parecía león enjaulado.

Nervioso.

Desesperado.

Asustado.

Expectante.

¿dónde diablos estaba Hardy?

Estaba en un salón enorme, en el primer piso dela casa. Todo decorado, todo perfecto, todos su amigos (bueno, los amigos de Joey, recordemos que, después de todo, estamos hablando de Kaiba) presentes, ese era emotivo por el que Joey no los había encontrado cuando fue a buscarlos, todos habían estado de acuerdo en llegar ahí antes para darle una enorme sorpresa a Joey.

- cálmate, Kaiba - Mai Valentine, con un vestido de cóctel demasiado ceñido y demasiado corto ( Yo detesto a Mai ¿se nota?) se le acerco con un trago en ambas manos y le ofreció una a Kaiba - toma, para los nervios.

- yo no estoy nervioso - Kaiba tomo de un trago el contenido del vaso.

- si, si, como digas. - luego, Mai, se puso inusualmente seria - Felicidades.

Kaiba no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza.

- de verdad, Kaiba, te sacaste la lotería con ese chico.

- SETO - grito alegremente Lex Hardy en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

- no me llames Seto. - gruño el CEO.

- si, claro, ya supe que eso puede traer muchos problemas. Hola, Alexander Hardy, a sus ordenes señorita - se presento con Mai, sonriéndole con coquetería.

- Mai Valentine. Buena amiga y ex del novio, bueno, de uno de ellos.

- ¿en serio? ¿ y como fue que lo dejaste ir?

- bueno - Mai se acerco al chico de ojos Zafiro, demasiado - ¿tu estas dispuesto a consolarme?

- ¿dónde esta Joey? - pregunto Kaiba, molesto con tanta conversación sin sentido.

- viene para acá. Deberías verlo, Seto, se ve... Sexy.

La mirada que el Ceo le dirigió a su amigo, podría congelar el mismo infierno.

-¿qué? - pregunto el otro muchacho - tengo ojos.

En eso un rubio vestido de negro apareció en el campo visual del CEO, sonriendo con timidez, saludando a sus amigos e interrogando con la mirada a Seto por que estaban todos ahí.

- por Dios - Mai lo miró con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas y la boca abierta - De verdad Kaiba. Te sacaste la lotería con ese chico.

Kaiba sonrió a su novio y empezó a caminar hacia el

- lo se.

La fiesta fue algo así del estilo de "cuento de hadas" bueno, no tanto, no hubo princesa, pero si dos apuestos y enamorados chicos que se juraron amor eterno.

Yugi estaba en los brazos de su Yami, sonriendo de oreja a oreja e intentando reprimir las lagrimas. Mientras que tanto Tea como Serenity ya habían comenzado a llorar, cada una al lado de Tristan. Bakura estaba asqueado con tanto romanticismo y pensaba seriamente en poner un poco de movimiento a todo aquello, aunque gracias a Ra, Ryo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dominar al espíritu oscuro.

Mai, por su parte, no estaba del todo decepcionada con todo aquello, se consolaba y muy bien con el muchacho de pelo negro.

Mokuba también estaba increíblemente feliz con todo aquello. Ahora no solo tenia a Seto, también tenia otro hermano mayor, uno que si jugaba videojuegos con el.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿estas feliz, Joey?

- no necesitabas hacer todo esto ¿lo sabias?

Seto enterró su barbilla en el cabello de su pequeño cachorro.

- lo se, pero quería que todos supieran que eres mío, quería presumirte al mundo entero..

- soy tuyo, Seto, lo sabes.

- no, - había una chispa picara en los ojos del CEO - aun no eres totalmente mío, cachorro.

- ¿mhh?

- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te bese?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Joey.

- claro que si - aseguro - ¿cómo olvidar el beso mas extraño que me hayan dado en la vida?

Kiba rió animado

- y yo pensé que había sido halagador.

- el beso si - aseguro - fue el papeleo lo que me dejo frió. Estábamos en tu casa y de repente me dijiste "Joey, quisiera besarte y si tu sientes lo mismo ¿serias tan amble de firmar aquí?" y entonces sacaste unos documentos de un cajón.

Seto desestimo el comentario con un gesto.

- solo era una declaración de que no era acoso sexual. Mis abogados insistieron.

Joey estaba escandalizado.

- ¿le dijiste a tus abogados antes que a mi que deseabas besarme?

- no - aseguro con seriedad - Mokuba lo supo primero.

- da lo mismo. El ultimo en enterarme fui yo.

- Joey, así funciona la mecánica de un beso.

Joey estaba de un rojo furioso, así que antes de que la bomba estallara, Kaiba aplico un cambio de táctica.

- ¿sabias que lei todos aquellos correos electrónicos? Todos y cada uno y hay uno que me llamo excepcionalmente la atención.

Joey podía sentir los colores subirles al rostro. Presentía de que correo estaba hablando su novio.

- ¿en serio?

- esta noche joey - Kaiba se acerco al oído del cachorro y soplo suavemente - te quiero desnudo en mis brazos y ya no puedo esperar mas. Ven conmigo.

Joey se dejo llevar como una muñeca. Si quería. Si tenia miedo. Y si estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Kaiba, por su parte, no es que no estuviera algo... Asustado por la situación, pero a el se la daba mejor esconde ese tipo de sentimientos, además, por sobre todas las cosas...

El aun deseaba a Joey.

Se adentraron en pasillos largos y llenos de cuadros, Joey se hubiera quedado embobado mirando toda aquella elegancia, de no ser por que el CEO aun lo tiraba del brazo.

Entraron a una habitación tan alejada que ya no escuchaba la música de la fiesta. Supo exactamente por que Seto lo había traído ahí. Kaiba nunca se iba con rodeos y lo que hacia... Lo hacia bien.

Se adentro (o lo adentraron) era un cuarto enorme, un baño a la derecha, un bar a la izquierda, pero sobre todo, en primer plano lo único que vio Joey, fue una enorme cama.

Sintió estremecerse cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta y los pasos de Seto acercándosele por detrás.

¿ de verdad estaba seguro de todo aquello?

- Joey - le susurro el CEO - ¿estas bien?

El tono de voz que utilizo, lejos de ser su normalmente utilizado tonillo de superioridad, frialdad y despotismo, era suave, cálido y preocupado.

Kaiba, de hecho, estaba preocupado, nervioso y asustado. Deseaba hacerlo, quería estar tan dentro de Joey como fuera posible, pero nunca consideraría siquiera la posibilidad de obligar a Joey a hacer algo que no estaba listo aun.

Así que tragándose sus deseos, aseguro con lo que esperaba fuese un tono seguro, ya ni siquiera se sentía seguro de lo que decía cuando el pequeño cachorro se encontraba cerca. Dijo:

- si no estas listo, o no estas seguro...

Joey tomo una respiración profunda y tomo su decisión. Estaba completamente seguro, confiaba en Seto y deseaba demostrarle aquella confianza.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y, jalándolo del cuello, le plato un beso tan... Que no le cupo la menor duda a Kaiba de lo que deseaba.

Joey se separo apenas lo suficiente de Seto para mirarlo: su pelo castaño, tan suave al contacto, normalmente peinado con esmero, pero que ahora estaba tan enredado como el suyo propio, esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, eso labios exquisitos, tan deliciosos, el cuello largo y fino, la piel blanca como el alabastro, tan suave y con un olor delirante, los hombros y su cintura esbelta, las largas piernas: Seto Kaiba era digno de mirarse... Y de desearse.

Nunca había sabido exactamente como había sido que la perfección andando se había enamorado de el. Quizás por eso siempre fue tan inseguro respecto a los sentimientos que Kaiba tenia por el (y obviamente, haber confundido aquella fatídica llamada). Un tipo tan sexy, apuesto, educado e inteligente (sin mencionar rico) no podía haber terminado con una cosa como Joey Wheeler.

Pero la cosa era... Que así había sido, y lo agradecía.

- ¿Joey? - Seto estaba extrañado con el poco común silencio del cachorro.

- mhh? - pregunto el aludido

Ahora fue el castaño quien se quedo callado, cada vez que se encontraba a una distancia muy corta de aquellos ojos canela. Perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Al principio todo eso lo había asustado (si, Seto Kaiba puede sentir miedo) el no era para ese tipo de emociones, pero la cosa era que entre mas intentaba ignorarlo, mas crecía, y con el, un miedo patológico ¿qué si nada de eso funcionaba? ¿podría seguir con su vida como había sido antes de aquella esperanza que trajo el pequeño cachorro consigo? ¿Inhóspita, fría y gris?. Pero, por una vez, la vida le había sonreído a Seto Kaiba, dándole una ( y quizás ultima) oportunidad. Y el pensaba aprovecharla. Sabia que alguien con un corazón tan puro como el de Joey nunca seria capaz de traicionarlo y abandonarlo. Y ese miedo, desapareció.

- ¿quieres una copa? - pregunto cuando encontró algunas neuronas que no habían sido afectadas aun con "el efecto cachorro"

- Nunca he tomado, Seto - aseguro el rubio con cierta desconfianza.

- ¿piensas que te embriagare? - Kaiba rió con ganas, era una de las cosas que había aprendido de Joey. Se acerco a su oído y susurro - para lo que tengo pensado, te necesito sobrio.

Se acerco al bar, mirando por el espejo y deleitándose con el profundo rojo que se había instalado en la cara del pequeño cachorro.

Sirvió dos vasos de vino tinto. Entregándole uno al cachorro, alzo el vaso en un brindis.

- por nosotros, por un futuro, juntos.

Joey sonrió y también alzo su vaso. Sonrió tan ampliamente que a Seto le pareció que iluminaba toda la habitación.

Se acerco con una mirada verdaderamente depredadora... Lamiéndose los labios con deleite al verla turbación del rubio.

- ¿Se.. Seto?

Con cuidado, lamió los labios ahora fríos del pequeño cachorro. Regocijándose del profundo gemido que saco... Se sentía exquisito sus labios fríos contra su lengua caliente.

Sin poder contenerse, lo arrincono sin escapatoria contra la pared. Recorriendo con manos inquietas toda la extensión a su alcance del cuerpo del cachorro. Sentía las piernas de Joey enroscarse en su cintura, frotando su erección contra la suya. El pequeño cachorro aprendía con rapidez.

Dejo esos labios exquisitos. No es que se hubiera aburrido de ellos, pero tenia toda la noche y el deseba, tocar, lamer, palpar, descubrir...

Siguió con su cuello, pero al toparse con esa maldita camisa de los mil demonios surgió un gruñido de protesta, al escuchar la burla callada de Joey no puedo evitar morder el área mas cercana disponible: le haría pagar con creces su osadía.

Su respiración y jadeos entrecortados eran música a sus oídos. Y entre toda esa melodía excitante escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse:

- Se.. Seto..

Se detuvo y miro, esperando a que Joey hablara. Pero el pequeño cachorro simplemente sonrió con una de esas sonrisas luminosas que no importaba donde se encontrara, el tenia que devolvérsela.

- ¿por qué sonríes, Joey?

El pequeño cachorro simplemente negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

- de nada, de todo. Te amo.

Kaiba rió con semejante respuesta.

- yo también te amo, pero no te entiendo.

Joey froto su nariz contra la de el y murmuro.

- después te explico, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Seto levanto una ceja con entretenimiento. Pero obedeció.

Sus manos se desplazaron de su espalda, donde habían estado alojadas, hacia al frente para deshacerse de aquella maldita ropa. El saco fue el primer caído, seguido de cerca de la corbata. La camisa le dio mas problemas, pero al final los botones cedieron y el pecho modelo de su cachorro ahora estaba completamente a su merced.

Beso los hombros delgados, saboreando aquella piel blanca de sabor a vainilla. Lamiendo y chupando, dejo mas de una marca roja en el cuerpo de Joey.

Bajo todavía mas, los pezones endurecidos y sensibles del cachorro fueron una tentación irresistible. Primero sus manos se encargaron de ellos, pronto aquella fueron sustituidas por una boca anhelante y una lengua inquieta que deseba probar todo lo que pudiera de su amante.

Joey sintió como una descarga recorría en toda su extensión su cuerpo, y se detenía en su entrepierna. Hundió las uñas en los hombros todavía vestidos de Seto y cuando esa idea penetro en su mente le molesto.

Las cosas tenían que estar parejas.

Con desesperación, intento buscar la manera de desvestir al castaño, pero las sensaciones que la boca de Kaiba le provocaba le estaba afectando en sus facultades motoras finas.

Sintió las manos de Seto sobre las suyas propias y sintió que las guiaba hacia los botones del saco y con aquélla ayuda, poco a poco le saco los botones.

Kaiba, desesperado con la lentitud (no sabia si accidental o deliberada) termino alejando las manos del rubio y arrancándose la camisa el mismo.

Estando consciente de que de pie no era una posición muy provechosa. Sujeto a Joey todavía mas contra si y lo cargo hasta la enorme cama del centro de la habitación.

Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo y a Joey le pareció exquisito el peso del CEO encima suyo.

Le miro a los ojos, buscando algún resquicio de miedo en aquellos dulces ojos castaños. Al no encontrarlos. Siguió su exploración de la dulce y suave piel del pequeño cachorro.

Paso por su pecho y de nuevo de entretuvo largo rato ahí. Siguiendo con su vientre y encontrando su ombligo, soplo suavemente, Joey se arqueo hundiéndole de nuevo las uñas en los hombros e incluso cortándole la carne. Seto sonrió con malicia.

Sus mano tampoco se quedaron quietas. Buscando con ahínco la pretina del pantalón y encontrando el botón para desprenderlo. Aun en semejante estado de excitación, aun era capaz de coordinar movimientos.

Aunque eso iba a cambiar.

Joey, antes de que el CEO terminara de quitarle los pantalones, empezaba a tener una idea diferente acerca de quien debería estar debajo. Así que aprovechando la primera oportunidad que se le presento tomo impulso con suficiente fuerza para voltear las cosas.

Seto se sorprendió, aunque el movimiento le gusto. Ahora vería que era lo que planeaba el pequeño cachorro.

Síguenos mas impulsos que pensamientos. Joey desnudo por completo al CEO, abriendo los ojos enormemente ante la enorme erección de su amante, mordiéndose los labios con placer anticipado.

Kaiba gimió sintiendo el aliento cálido de Joey tan cerca... Pero el deseaba mas.

Entendiendo que la paciencia no era el mejor atributo de Seto, Joey tomo una respiración profunda y lamió con cuidado la erección del castaño, sabia tan bien.

Sintio las manos de CEO en su cabeza... Empujando... apurando, pero ¡¡ no señor!! El llevaba el ritmo y deseaba torturar tanto como pudiera a Seto.

Claro, no era como si el pudiera resistirse por demasiado tiempo. Así que decidió poner fin a la tortura de ambos, tomando completamente el pené de Kaiba en su boca.

El castaño se sentía en el cielo y todavía mas arriba, no sabia que su pequeño cachorro era capaz de cosas como esas, no era como si se estuviera quejando.

De pronto recordó su objetivo principal: Joey seria suyo, así que tomo la cabeza de Joey y de un jalón lo subió de nuevo hacia sus labios y volvió a voltear posiciones. Ahora si quitando esos malditos pantalones que le estorbaban para tener al pequeño cachorro desnudo enfrente de el.

- tu - susurro en su oído - mereces un castigo por burlarte de mi - no había olvidado la burla mas temprana y ese le pareció el mejor momento para cobrar venganza.

Se estiro apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesa de un costado de la cama. Tomando un tubo de lubricante. El era el CEO de Kaiba Corp. Siempre estaba preparado.

Busco la mirada de Joey, si deseaba detenerse en ese punto, el lo aceptaría.

Pero Joey estaba perdido en su nube de placer y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que deseba tener el CEO tan adentro de el como fuese posible.

- Joey - murmuro el castaño con cautela - ¿estas seguro?

- completamente, Seto. Confió en ti.

Asintiendo seriamente, metió un dedo previamente lubricado en la estrecha y virgen entrada de su pequeño cachorro. Deteniéndose al sentir sus músculos resistiéndose a la invasión.

- relájate, Joey. No quiero lastimarte.

Recargo su rostro en la parte interna del muslo de Joey, esperando que con su caricia se relajara. La táctica funciono.

Intento con un segundo dedo que se unió al primero, aunque todavía había cierta resistencia involuntaria, Joey respiro profundo para hacer las cosas mas fáciles al CEO.

Los movió despacio y la cara de molestia de Joey cambio radicalmente a una de placer puro.

Si previo aviso entro un tercer dedo y casi inmediatamente un cuarto, deseaba prepararlo tanto como fuera posible, no quería, no deseaba lastimarlo.

- Seto...

Detuvo su tarea, pensando que Joey no estaba del todo seguro.

- ¿si, Joey?

- te deseo, te quiero dentro de mi.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Vaciando lo que quedaba del lubricante en su pulsante y palpitante erección. Se posiciono de la manera mas ventajosa para ambos. Y lentamente, entro.

Kami, era tan estrecho, enloquecedoramente estrecho. Tibio y suave, tal y como se imagino que seria el interior de su amante, aun mas, ni en sus mas locas y desvariantes fantasías se imagino que estar dentro de Joey fuera tan... Perfecto.

Entro por completo y espero un minuto, un enloquecedor minuto que puso a prueba toda su temple para no moverse y no lastimar a Joey.

Se movió hacia atrás y luego al frente, el gemido de Joey lo obligo a detenerse de nuevo, asustado de lo que pudo haber hecho mal.

- ¿te lastimó? - pregunto al borde del pánico.

Joey lo miro directo a aquellos ojos azules, normalmente fríos e impenetrables, ahora cálidos y ardientes, con miles de deseos escondidos.

Tan frágil como el cristal.

- no, tu no eres capaz de lastimarme.

Dicho esto, se movió para tener de nuevo dentro de si a Seto, se sentia tan increíble estar completamente lleno de su Seto.

Tomado el movimiento como un incentivo, Seto aumento sus embestidas dentro de Joey. Incapaz de pensar en alguna manera de calificar el éxtasis de sentirse dentro de su amante.

Amor

Pasión

Deseo

Ternura

Todas las emociones que nunca creyó capaz de sentir estaban ahora, alli, todas al mismo tiempo. Lo mareaba.

Era tan perfecto.

Queriendo ver la cara adorable de Joey cuando tuviera un orgasmo. Tomo entre sus mano su pené y lo masajeo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para poder besarlo.

Joey no era capaz ni de imaginar como era posible que Seto sincronizara sus embestidas, con su mano y su lengua en su boca, pero de nuevo, este era Seto Kaiba, la perfección andante.

Kami, como agradecía el tenerlo solo para el.

Ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada. Sintió la semilla de Seto en su interior y escuchó el gemido ahogado por su propia boca que el CEO profirió, al mismo tiempo que el mismo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo miles de colores en sus ojos cerrados cuando su propio orgasmo lo alcanzo.

Sin salir aun de Joey, Seto abrazo al pequeño cachorro contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo dorado.

- Gracias

Joey salió de su escondite en el pecho del CEO.

- ¿por qué?

Seto Kaiba simplemente sonrió.

- por nada, por todo, Te amo

- yo también te amo... Pero no te entiendo.

Seto froto su nariz contra la de Joey.

- después te explico, duerme. Saldremos de viaje mañana.

- ¿de viaje? ¿ a donde?

- eso, pequeño cachorro, es una sorpresa.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿donde estará Joey? - el pequeño Yugi a veces podía ser demasiado ingenuo.

- no creo que quieras saberlo, aibou

- pero Yami, yo quería despedirme de Joey, sale mañana.

Yami tomo su pequeño Hikari en sus brazos y le planto un beso tal que Yugi olvido quien era Joey.

Tomándolo de la mano, lo jalo en busca de una habitación vacía.

Algunas veces, Kaiba tenia buenas ideas.

****

Fin

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bien, de acuerdo, esta no ha sido especialmente mi mejor creación, pero estoy bajo los efectos del refresco de manzana así que no puede importarme menos. (K-RO ya deja la coca-cola, por Dios)

Alexander Hardy ( 1570-1632) es un poeta dramático francés nacido y muerto en Paris al que se le atribuyen unas 700 obras. Yo no conozco su trabajo, simplemente estaba buscando algo en una de las enciclopedias de mi casa y el nombre me apareció y como en ese rato estaba pensando en que nombre ponerle a EL_, me gusto mucho y decidí ponerlo._

Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Sini (Siniestra Yamazaki, por si preguntan) que publica y todavía mejor, me felicita por las horribles creaciones de las que soy autora. En especial, me insto a continuar con este fic (ya estaba a un tris de ponerlo en la papelera de reciclaje) así, que Sini, lo prometido es deuda, y te lo debo a ti.

Cualquier duda, comentario o critica al 


End file.
